Please Return Home
by Rayven Chante
Summary: Well it is a one time deal story. I was testing out how I could do on an FMA fanfic. So if enough people like it I might try writting more of em. This is a RoyxEd story...nothing bad, unless you don't like a yaoi pair, but no graphic scence.


**AN:**_ I do not own any of these people, places, or such, but I wish I did> FMA rox...and I still need to keep watching...keep...watching...WHOOSH!_

_Well this is my first FMA fic, and I can't say I'm an expert on FMA, but I do know quite a bit about it. Well this is just a fic about Ed, Al, and Colonel Mustang. I guess it has some talk of Yaoi. Nothing graphic though. So do enjoy..._

Ed sat, his blond hair lay free at his back. He sighed and leaned against the bed post. It had been weeks since he last saw, Mustang. He never thought about how much he cared for him, until he left, and he left quite often. He was a busy man. Always out on the job. Ed was too, but alot of times they where busy when the other one wasn't. Made it hard for them to keep a romantic life. Ed would sit at night on his bed -As he did this night- and just think. He would just sit there sighing occasionaly, and thinking deeply of the last time they where together. Alot of times it would go back to the night before his lover would leave. Since he did tend to leave too often. Ed would sit on his bed remembering how he felt lying in bed with his lover. He would rest his head on the older mans chest. His cold, automail arm drapped across his chest. His other arm under the Colonel. The warmth he got from his lovers body on those nights. The pleasure he got as well. The jokes. The laughs.

Ed stood. He couldn't take it anymore. Here he sat every night thinking about the Colonel. He decided to get out. Sure it was late, but why not take a night stroll. He pulled on his red coat, and pulled his long, blond hair back. He stopped by the door to pull his boots on. Again it was late. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but Al knew better. Al always seemed to know what Ed was up to. He crept into the room, as quiet as he was able to in his metal body. "Al." Ed sighed. His voice was a soft, squeeky, whisper. He stood up. He knew Al wouldn't listen; all he could do was walk out the door. He knew Al would follow; and follow he did. The crept through the night. Their feet swishing in the damp grass. Once they where far enough away Ed turned to Al. "Al, what are you doing? How did you know I was going out?"

"I could hear you, brother. You know, you should be more quiet next time."

Ed sighed and nodded. "Well come on then." He mumbled under his breath; something about how he 'was' quiet. Although part of him knew he wasn't. He couldn't have been quiet enough if Al heard him. Of course Al heard alot. For someone with no real body, he had good senses. Ed looked around for the first time since he left the house. It was quiet, a bit cool, and dark. Of course it was dark. It was nearly 3 in the morning. Ed just had too much trouble sleeping when Mustang wasn't around. He sighed and looked to the sky. Stars where out, and a cresent moon shone dimly in the sky. There where a few clouds; not many. He smiled as he looked to Al. "Nice night, huh, Al?"

Al looked over to Ed. He seemed to break from his own little thoughts, and he nodded. "Yes." Ed watched Al a while as he walked. His armor body clanking together. Luckily they wheren't near any homes. A light sleeper might awake from such noise. Ed had to hold in a laugh. His brother sure was something. He smiled to himself, and let his hands slide behind his head. He took in a big wif of fresh air. The cool night breeze cooled his lunges. A light cough escaped his body.

Tonight would be a nice night to walk with his lover. He sighed heavily. _If only Roy where here_. He thought to himself. He always seemed to want so much; yet so little. No, no. It wasn't too much to ask for his lover to be present more often. He sighed yet again and stopped. "Al, we should go back."

Al understood. Al always understood. He was the only one who understood Ed so well. More than Roy even. He only nodded and turned around.

They walked in silence. All the way back the only sound heard was the clank of Al and the swish of Ed's pants.

They got back in good time. It was about 4, and they quietly let themselfs back in. Al gave Ed a silent _goodnight _and went to his own room. Ed walked back up the stairs to his room. There he took his coat off, his hair down, and sat yet again, but this time he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to a light kiss on the lips. The only one it could be was Roy. His eyes opened slowly as he looked into his lover's eyes. He smiled and jumped into his arms. He was glad. So glad he was back. He had to admit he was worried this time. Much more than other times. This was the longest the older man had been gone, and he definitly had Ed worried. Ed sat back, a questioning look on his face. His lover was laughing at him. "Where you worried?" Mustang asked him. Though he was joking there was a loving tone in his voice. He didn't like to worry the young blond, but work sometimes took him away. After all he was a State Alchemist, and the Flame Alchemist. he was needed so often, but he always hated to go. He loved his work sometimes, but he always missed his young lover. He was just glad to be home, and Ed was glad to have him back.

**AN:**_ Well I hope you liked it...er...again this is my first FMA fic...so do leave any constructive critisism, and anytype of comments. I hope you enjoyed it._

Bui-Bui,

Ravey-Chan


End file.
